


The Hunt

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Hunt

Bobby watched you loading up the back of the old car with a scowl on his face. “Is the grenade launcher necessary?”

You crossed your arms, drawing in a deep breath. “Yes.”

He shook his head, muttering under his breath as he walked back in the garage to grab the bolt cutters.

You grinned and tossed your duffel bag of clothing on top of the weapons. By the time Bobby returned you were practically bouncing in the passenger seat with excitement.

He gave you a strange look and shook his head again. “You do realize this is a hunt, right?”

“A hunt close enough to your cabin on Lake Michigan that we actually get to take a night off.”

You leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek as he pulled the car out on the road.

“The quicker we kill the demon the sooner we can stop and pick up dinner and a bottle of wine, turn the phones off, and spend the rest of the night naked in front of the fireplace.”

The car swerved slightly and Bobby grabbed the wheel with both hands, looking at you with a surly expression on his face that you found adorable before returning his focus on the road.

Grabbing the hat off his head and putting it on, you laughed as you sat back in your seat.

Several hours later, standing behind the car in a field across from three demons and an invisible hellhound, the last thing you felt like doing was laughing.

Not for the first time since pulling up you wondered how you could have gotten the details of what you were facing so wrong.

It was supposed to be one low level demon, not three high ranking demons and their hound.

You reached out and brushed your fingers against Bobby’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Eyes not leaving the demons, he slowly lowered his hand in the open trunk. “It’s a good thing you over pack.”

He pulled the grenade launcher out and fired at the demon in the middle before they had time to realize what was happening.

Diving to the ground behind the tires, you heard someone screaming, the hound barking, and a car alarm going off.

As the dust settled and everything grew quiet, you stood up and looked over to see two of the demons were down. The third had his hand around something invisible, you assumed the hound, and was running towards you.

“Make sure they are dead,” Bobby yelled, tossing you an angel blade from the trunk and taking off in the other direction, demon and hellhound following.

You ran over to the two demons still down on the ground and stabbed one and then the other, covering your face as they sparked and died.

Turning your attention to the other side of the field, you watched Bobby raise his blade up and slice through the demon, the empty meat suit falling to the ground.

Three demons down, one hellhound to go.

Bobby was backing up, a look of fear on his face while the sounds of a vicious dog filled the area. He swung the blade once and then twice, missing the invisible beast. 

Your heart was beating fast in fear. You had to do something to slow the hound down so Bobby could kill it and you had to do it fast, the sounds of police sirens were starting to grow louder.

Grabbing the grenade launch, you aimed towards the hound. “Down!” you yelled, not waiting to see if Bobby listened before pulling the trigger.

The cloud of dirt and rock that exploded from the ground was intense. “You are going to get us killed!” Bobby shouted at you as he stood, running over to where he could hear the hound whimpering and driving the angel blade through it’s chest.

“You are welcome,” you muttered, picking the grenade launcher and other weapons up and tossing them in the car.

You were suddenly exhausted, the adrenaline fading to leave you feeling wiped out.

By the time Bobby reached you and the two of you took off, avoiding the police by just seconds, you were ready to fall asleep in the car.

Nothing was said until you made it to the cabin. “Are you okay?” Bobby asked, walking around to the side of the car and helping you out.

“I’m fine, just tired. What about you?”

“I’m fine.”

The two of you wrapped your arms around one another as you walked inside the dark cabin. “We forgot to get dinner and wine,” he said, setting down on the couch with you tucked against his side.

“That’s okay. To be honest I’m exhausted,” you muttered, pulling back to stretch out and placing your head in his lap.

Bobby ran his fingers through your hair, leaning his head back on the couch.

“Why don’t we make it a real vacation and stay up here a few days? I have some extra clothes and we can go get supplies tomorrow.”

You opened your eyes to look up at him. “Really?”

“No phones, the fireplace….”

You snuggling in tighter. “I think that sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
